


Solo Triplets NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes





	Solo Triplets NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Kylo – Normally with Kylo sex has been rough and gets a bit messy so there’s a clean-up period before he comes back to bed to be held by you. He rests his head on your chest enjoying your fingers running through his hair. Whilst he’s rough towards you during the sex he completely changes after the sex, it’s almost as if he needs the aftercare. 

Ben – Bens the cocky brother so he’ll normally lie there with a small smirk on his face depending how loud you got. He’ll hold you close, the more tired you are the better. Sometimes you two might stay awake and talk for a little bit, sometimes you might start making out again which can lead to another round. 

Matt – This is the sweetest of the brothers, normally the two of you will fall asleep in each other’s arms not long after finishing. He’ll stroke your hair and kiss your forehead, making sure you’re ok if things got a little rough or kinky. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Kylo – His favourite part of his body is his hands, mainly because things like your neck, breasts and rear fit perfectly in his hands. He loves touching you, knowing that sometimes his hands and fingers are the best thing to make you cum. His favourite part of your body is your neck, he loves how slender it is, how good it looks covered in purple and red bite marks. 

Ben – Forgive Ben for his shallowness but his cock is his favourite part of his body. Its brought multiple women pleasure so of course he takes great pride in that. His favourite part of your body is your ass. He’s an ass man and makes that very clear. You’ll be minding your own business, maybe making dinner only to feel him come up behind you and spank you or start groping you. He tries to blame it on you with the tight jeans your wearing but he just needs to learn self-control.

Matt – His favourite part of your body are your lips. He loves your smile and will do anything to see it. It normally doesn't take much with how shy and goofy he is. His favourite body part is his hair, mainly because its his one defining feature that separates him from his two brothers.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Kylo – His favourite place to cum is inside you, its his way of marking you as his. Sometimes he'll plug you so it stays in there or feed it to you with his fingers. His cum doesn't taste too bad, but he could do with eating some more fruit.

Ben – He has a few places where he likes to cum, like your chest or ass but his favourite place is your face. He will literally recreate scenes from pornos, expecting you to lick it off. Now Ben's cum is definitely salty and even he knows this due to his own curiosity.

Matt – Matt likes to practice safe sex and won’t have sex without a condom but whilst he doesn’t like to admit it he does love cumming in your mouth and watching you swallow his load. He makes sure to eat plenty of fruit too so it tastes nice, he’d be embarrassed if you didn’t enjoy the taste. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Kylo – He won’t admit it as he's the one who has to be in control but he loves it when a woman becomes the dominant one. He has experienced it a few times, finding a dominatrix online.

Ben – He once had a two year long strictly sexual relationship with a red head who considered himself a sugar daddy and was looking for a sugar baby...you all know who I mean.

Matt – What he considers to be a dirty secret might not be so dirty to others. He lost his v card in college after hours in his classroom.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Kylo – He has a good amount of experience and it does show. He's just experienced in different things. Whilst Ben is experienced in mostly everything, Kylo has taken the more BDSM route, knowing how to make you beg and plead. Where your punishment limits are and how to push you just that little further.

Ben – Bens the most experienced of the brothers and likes to brag about it. He's done mostly everything at least once. With him having the most experience he likes to see how quickly he can make you cum and then beat that record next time. 

Matt – Matt is still a little rusty with some things but love making he has down to a t. And he uses that to his advantage, most dates being romantic nights in before you move things upstairs. Of course, these kinds of dates are only good for him when he has the house to himself and nobody to interrupt.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Kylo – http://www.lsfradio.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/woman-on-top1.jpg

Ben – https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bb/46/98/bb46989892a74fb40dabc15545bc73f0.jpg

Matt – https://m.popkey.co/5343ef/a10Kk.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Kylo – He’s nothing but serious in the bedroom, mainly due to his dominant nature. This doesn’t mean there’s ever a moment that’s too much however or one that’s boring. Kylo likes to keep you on your toes, aiming to do something a little different each time. He’s very fond of eye contact in the bedroom, sometimes getting completely lost in the moment. 

Ben – Ben can be a mix of both. Sometimes he’s serious, sometimes he’s goofy. Other times he can be a mix of both, going too far with the seriousness and saying something silly making both of you laugh. And hey if you can’t laugh with your partner during sex then you aren’t truly having fun. 

Matt – Matts likes to be taken seriously hence why he tries to really get serious in the moment. But it normally ends up with you giggling and then he buries his head in your chest embarrassed with himself. Most of the time you have a lot less serious sex than his brothers would, but Matt always thinks they are better ones and tries to be like them no matter how many times you reassure him. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Kylo – Nice and neatly trimmed. And yes, if it does grow out its almost as soft as the hair on his head. Just as thick and dark too. 

Ben – He’s completely clean shaven down there, he doesn’t like having hair down there so he’ll normally shave it. He thinks the less hair there is the bigger it’ll make his cock look as there’s no hair to hide it. 

Matt – All natural, Matt sees it as a natural part of his body and doesn’t mind it so much. He’ll keep it tidy so that it’s not growing out of control but otherwise it doesn’t bother him. It’s a little darker than his blonde curls. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Kylo – Kylo is fucking intimate as shit, but I suppose this comes with his dom nature. He can be romantic if you’re not in the mood for any kinkiness, which he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t expect you to want kinky fuckery all the time so in actual fact these moments are nice little breaks for the both of you. 

Ben – Pffffft, like he knows what romance means. He tried it once, taking things slow and making an effort with rose petals, candles and music but the pace was just too slow and boring for him. His idea of romance is different to slow and soft, he sees it more as when things get hot and heavy. 

Matt – This is the romantic brother, the one who will make love to you on a constant basis, holding you close and making sure your enjoying every second. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Kylo – He masturbates maybe 2-3 times a week. He mainly likes you to watch him touch himself, enjoying the hungry look in your eyes. He uses it as a form of teasing, knowing how bad you want to touch him but how can you when restrained? 

Ben – As if he didn’t get enough sex he’ll masturbate at least a few times a week, sometimes once a day. Sometimes he prefers the feeling of his own hand, just like girls prefer the feeling of their own. You’ll normally always find baby wipes in the trash can, at least he doesn’t use a sock. 

Matt- Matt doesn’t masturbate too much anymore, maybe once a week. He sees sex as the better option as nothing beats the feeling of your warm wetness. Although he hasn’t complained if you’ve walked in on him before, you’re always willing to help him finish. 

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Kylo – Kylo has a pain kink, not something that he admits too very quickly either. But he likes it when you pull on his hair, when your nails scratch into his skin or when you bite his neck. Maybe eventually he’ll open up about his need to be dominated, tied up and whipped. Nothing wrong with being with a switch. 

Ben – This man’s got a lot of kinks and I mean a lot. but he really does like voyeurism, having you stand in the door way as you catch him touching himself and tell him how disgusting it is that he has no self-control. He’s in to some degrading talk from you as well, after all he talks the same to you. So, when you call him a slut as he touches himself it really does help him get off. 

Matt – Matt surprised you when he told you he was in to orgasm delay. With how sweet and vanilla he is normally, having him beg for release was the last thing you expected from him. He’ll normally wear a cock ring when in the mood for a much more intense orgasm. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Kylo – Kylo’s working on making a dungeon in the basement, his bedroom isn’t big enough for all the things he wants or all his toys. He does really like fucking you at work though, being able to drag you off to the nearest empty office and have you over the desk. 

Ben – He’ll fuck you just about anywhere, but his favourite place would have to be somewhere risky, somewhere the two of you could get caught. So outdoors sex is not foreign to either of you. 

Matt – When you have the house to yourselves his favourite place is the shower, how there’s little space so you have to be close to one another, how the water will keep you both warm amongst other things and all the different ways you can get wet.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Kylo – Not only does he find it amusing when you try to take control he also finds it arousing. But because he’s a switch, he also gets turned on by how needy you can get, how pretty you can beg for it. He does like it when you surprise him with brand new lingerie too, as if your collection wasn’t big enough as it was. 

Ben – It doesn’t take much for Ben to get turned on, you could simply look at him with ‘fuck me’ eyes and he’d be up for it. Sometimes just with what your wearing, tight fitting clothes that show off your curves will get him in the mood. But he really likes it when you nip at his neck, that will get him to pretty much jump on you. 

Matt – Make out sessions get him pretty turned on, I mean they get most people turned on but he likes it when you nip at his bottom lip and run your fingers through his curls. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Kylo – Anytime you’ve used the safe word in the bedroom its very rare that you’ll do that particular kink ever again. He gets creeped out by medical play, not seeing how needles could be pleasurable in the slightest…and this is coming from a man who had a pain kink. 

Ben – No electro stim stuff, he just finds that weird. It reminds him of cattle prods, which again he finds weird. Genital piercings are just wrong to him, it looks and sounds painful and a hassle to maintain. 

Matt – Anything that goes near his ass will freak him out, he’s got no problem with the guys that like that but it’s not for him. Ben scarred him for life once by showing him just how big butt plugs can get. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Kylo – He sees giving you oral sex as a reward, so you make sure to be on your best behaviour a lot of the time just so he’ll eat you out because he’s damn good at it. Sometimes he has to change up what rewards to give you because he knows how desperate you are for it. He does like receiving though, knowing that you’ll suck his cock if he asks. 

Ben – Ben’s a messy eater. He likes to get right in there, normally covering his mouth and chin in your juices because he loves how you taste. But he’ll bend over backwards if it means you’ll suck his cock. He normally gets carried away and starts fucking your mouth, unless your 69ing then he has something else to focus on. 

Matt – Matt loves it when you sit on his face, most of the time he encourages it. He loves the feeling on you grinding against his tongue as you near your climax. Like any man he enjoys getting his cock sucked and loves it when you take him all the way to the back of your throat. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Kylo – He can be both. He’s mainly fast and rough, growling against your neck as his pace becomes animalistic. He likes to save the slow and sensual stuff for teasing, normally just fucking you with the head of his cock until you beg for more. 

Ben – He’s only fast and rough, determined to make you cum. Slow is boring for him. You guys need to work on buying a new bed/mattress through. Yours does squeak a lot. Doggy style is the best position for him going fast and rough, one hand pulling your hair back whilst the other alternates between spanking you and gripping your hip. 

Matt – With Matt being the romantic brother he’s mainly only slow and sensual, both of you liking to enjoy the moment and take your time with each other. You two can spend hours in bed together and still be only on your first round. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Kylo – You’ll have the occasional quickie. The last time you had one was at a black-tie event, both of you needing convenient bathroom breaks. Otherwise he likes to take his time teasing you, making you beg. 

Ben – Of course he’s down for quickies. If you’re out in public and both of you are in the mood he’ll drag you off to the nearest secluded area to fuck you. Or if your due to have dinner with his parents but again are both in the mood, you’ll have a quickie before you leave. 

Matt – He’s not against quickies but he isn’t a huge fan of them either. He doesn’t see it as loving or romantic. It’s all rushed, with both of you still mostly dressed and desperate to not get caught. He can’t see the fun in that. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Kylo – He’s done some risky stuff in the past, when he’s in the mood to be treated badly and used and I guess this got him into such an experimental/kinky lifestyle. The BDSM was all new to you but he took it slow and is a very good teacher.

Ben – He’ll try anything at least once, considering it won’t be too painful in the process. And he’ll always consult you first if he wants to try something you, yourself haven’t done before. 

Matt – Matt isn’t one for risks, he likes to play it safe sticking with the things he knows and he knows he’s good at. Experimenting depends on what has been suggested. Handcuffs, sure they seem harmless. Cock cage…nope. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Kylo – He can go for a few but normally with all the kinky fuckery and teasing in between when you both finally cum, you’ll both need a rest before even thinking about a second round. He always makes sure you finish first, thinking it would be rude if he did so first. 

Ben – All night long. This will normally come with noise complaints from his brothers but he doesn’t care. He can last a pretty long time as well, sometimes giving you multiple orgasms before actually finishing himself.

Matt – He can only go for one round but that’s not to say that one round is boring. After all Matt is into orgasm delay, dragging out that round as long as possible. This kink also helps him last much longer compared to the first few times you guys had sex. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Kylo – What doesn’t he own? He’s working on making a damn dungeon in the basement. You look through his bedroom and you’ll find all sorts of goodies. Most of them are used on you but occasionally he’ll try out a few things on himself. 

Ben – He owns a good amount of toys himself, some of them he brought, others he likely stole from Kylo. You both use them, his favourite thing to use on you is the vibrating panties. And he’ll always use them in the worst situations, dinner with his parents, or during one of his mother’s important speeches. 

Matt – With Matt being the vanilla brother he owns very little. And it’s just the basics. So, a simple pair of handcuffs, a small bullet vibe, some flavoured lube, cock rings. You switch up who uses what on who. Although you were both surprised at how much he liked the feel of the vibe against his cock. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Kylo – Kylo is the king of unfair, he could tie you up and tease you for hours. He loves to make you beg, making sure your desperate before giving you what you want. Other times he'll be unfair by giving you exactly what you want until your begging him to stop.

Ben – He's too eager to tease you for too long. And why would he delay his own pleasure? As much as he likes your cute little whimpers for more he doesn't have the patience to drag things out. 

Matt – He doesn't consider his feather light touches to be teasing but you do, most of the time wanting more. He'll give you what you want most of the time without you needing to beg.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Kylo – Kylo’s surprisingly quiet, but only so that you’re the one making the most noise. He'll mainly growl and grunt but its mostly quiet, normally muffled as he buries his face in your neck. He'll give you plenty of orders though and your only allowed to speak when given permission.

Ben – This is the loud brother, the one that will get the noise complaints. A lot of the time his brothers will bang on the door to tell him to keep it down but it does nothing. He makes a lot of different sounds but there will always be dirty talk and loud moaning, from both of you.

Matt – He's not too loud nor too quiet. He's a mix, being able to keep quiet when you’re not home alone and letting loose when you are. He mainly moans and pants in between kissing your lips and neck. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Kylo – He went through a very slutty submissive stage, which he has since grown out of…somewhat. 

Ben – Ben fantasises about sharing you with his two brothers and seeing if you’d be able to handle it.

Matt – Did I mention he’s getting more into the idea of fucking you at work? 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Their triplets…all identical…mostly in every way. Yes, this includes their cocks. 8 inches when fully hard, although if one of them wants to get technical Kylo’s is slightly bigger and thicker. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Kylo – It’s pretty high, after all he likes having sex a few times a week. Normally he’ll plan out what kinky thing he wants to do with you next. Sometimes though he will let himself go with the flow and get wrapped up in the moment. 

Ben – It’s through the roof, it’s like he’s constantly horny. You normally can’t spend time with him without something happening. And it’s worse when you stay the night, you won’t be getting any sleep. Neither will the rest of the house. 

Matt – His sex drive is average. Once or twice a week. However, this doesn’t stop him from thinking about sex. Work can get pretty boring so he needs something to get him through the day. 

Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Kylo – He can stay awake depending on how messy the sex got or how much aftercare you need. Aftercare will always come first. He makes sure your all good and comfy before the two of you go to sleep. 

Ben – It doesn’t take him long at all. He’ll normally fall asleep curled up next to you, his head on your chest whilst you hold him and stoke his hair. It’s quite cute seeing him like this and you normally savour these moments before falling asleep yourself.

Matt – You and Matt normally fall asleep not long after finishing, both of you holding each other after making sure nobody’s stolen the covers. He’ll always kiss you goodnight before going to sleep.


End file.
